


[Podfic] Fever of the Bone

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: There are two-hundred-and-six bones in the human body. Sherlock can name them all.





	[Podfic] Fever of the Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theumbrellaseller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theumbrellaseller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fever Of The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231571) by [theumbrellaseller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theumbrellaseller/pseuds/theumbrellaseller). 



> While I have requested permission to podfic this fantastic story, it was posted so long ago that the author, theumbrellaseller, is not active within the fandom any more. If anyone knows them, please let them know that this pod exists and if there are any difficulties at all, I will remove this post.
> 
> Music: Melting Ivory by Jody Jenkins

 


End file.
